coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur "Midas" Andrews
Arthur Andrews is a neutral Superhuman from Universe 1. He was born in Denmark, but moved to America early in his life. His power is Chrysopoeia, or the ability to turn objects into gold. History Athur Andrew's Father, an accountant for a popular business firm, had been relocated, to Eagleopolis. It was exciting news at the time. It, to him, was a chance to see the world. He, and his friends vowed to keep in touch, and to not forget about each other. It was change, but it was also a chance. A chance for rebirth, to restart, to experience something completely new. And what he experienced was completely new to him. Joining a private school half-way through the year, funded by his Father’s, now loftier, pay cheque, Arthur came to a terrible realization. This school was nothing like his home. It was more industrialized, more modern, and overall, it seemed more distanced. The life here was cold, and he soon found himself leading the life of a social pariah. He no longer had his circle of friends, he no longer had something to do after school, and he no longer had much motivation for seeking such things. Due to this lifestyle, he began devoting much more time to study, fooling himself into thinking that he didn’t need friends if he became a success. His life soon fell into a fixed schedule, comprising of little other than eating, studying and sleeping. And this worked for him. He realized he had quite a mind for physics. It came to him quite easily, and it was one of the few things he still found enjoyable. His life was dull, but he survived it. He could do so easily. He just kept on repeating his mantra, of how brains would win out of the lavish social life of those around him. While everybody probably saw him as a depressing loner, he could just chuckle to himself about how he would end up winning in this life. His parents, whilst a little disturbed, stuck by him, offering him his only proper interactions with others. It was around this time that he came to a conclusion. He wasn’t happy. He used to be happy, but some force intervened and changed that. It was as simple as that. He wasn’t particularly angry at being unhappy. Just disappointed. The whims of destiny had decided to change his life. Its fickle thoughts came to the conclusions that the annals of time would forget about Arthur Andrews, and it could do what it wished. This was when Arthur observed how erratic life was. All that could be trusted were the constants. That which passed the test of time. And so, Andrews continued his life alone, and devoted himself entirely to the teaching of scientists past. He perfected the art of physics, until his knowledge of it rivaled the professors at his university. He graduated college with ease, and acquired a job in quite a West Spring Harbor Laboratories, but the work he did was redundant. It had all been done already by some bigwigs over in Switzerland or Germany, and he was just confirming what was already known. However, he never forgot what he promised himself. Andrews had vowed to himself that he wouldn't fall into obscurity. Time would be forced to remember the genius that was Arthur Andrews, whether it wanted to or not. And so he looked to the past. He would find something. Something big. Something which would cause a scientific revolution. And he found it. Alchemy. The art of changing one substance into another, or as the classic example goes, lead to gold. A science, which if successful, could completely collapse the economy as we know it. He became obsessed. His peers all called him a fool, and as such he fell further out of society. He saw no need for it. At least not most of it. The hermit that Arthur had become had a soft-spot. And her name was Marianne. A cute brunette who worked in the same branch as he did, albeit in different teams. However, he knew that all she could be was a distraction to his progress, so he never acknowledged what was probably his first “crush”, at the age of 27. However, destiny is fickle, and it was more than willing to throw a spanner into his works. Marianne, as it turned out, was quite interested in his work. She considered the idea of transmuting one element to another quite magical. She asked if she could see his progress, and despite his oath of ignorance to his feelings, Arthur couldn’t turn her down, and invited her to see his progress so far the next day. Arthur worked hard into the night, working to perfect his presentation to her, when it struck him. A way to make it work. Its chances of success were low, however, thinking it through, it was certainly worth a shot.Given a block of lead, if he could cause the atoms in that lead to decay to a point until it was structurally identical to gold. He attempted it, blasting the lead with radiation to accelerate the decay, however, in his sleep deprived state, he had forgotten something. The radiation given off by decaying atoms. He was about halfway through when it hit him, and when it hit him, it hit him hard. He realized he was losing consciousness, and in this state, his best idea was to reach his home. He staggered into the first cab he saw, and proceeded to stumble into his front door, before collapsing into his house. He came to at around 11 am, and he found himself naked, lying on something cold and metallic. On closer inspection, he realized that he was in his sitting room, but for the life of him he couldn’t work out what he was on. It seemed to be were his couch should be, but instead of it being a lime green, it was a dull gold. When he stood up he was shocked with what he saw. It was his couch. But made of gold. He looked down, and to his surprise, he saw that the rug he was standing on was turning to gold as well. He began running, leaving a trail of golden footprints behind him. He was scared and confused, and had no idea what was happening. He rushed for the door. He didn’t know why, he just knew he needed to get out, to get some space, and so in his birthday suit, he lunged for the door. And that’s when it opened. And Marianne had no idea what hit her. Arthur didn’t know it, but Marianne was worried that the workaholic that was Arthur Andrews didn’t show up to work today, so she thought she had best check in on him. But her affection was lost on Andrews. Because now, she was just lying on his floor as a petrified golden statue. Within the day Arthur had come to a conclusion of his powers, and had worked out a method of living with them. However, he had no idea what to do with the golden statue of a woman which lay on his carpet. He could find no simple method to undo what he did to her, but he knew he would live his life with guilt burdening him if he didn't attempt to fix it. With his new ability, money was no longer an issue. He quit his job, and bought an expensive and luxurious house, close to his old workplace, which housed a basement large enough to hold a lab, containing advanced scientific equipment. And all the equipment he had purchased was purchased with a single thought in mind. To restore the life of the lone golden statue in the center of his lab. TL;DR - Scientist who gained superpowers, due to some shoddy science, and is looking' for a way to save a girl he killed.' Power Midas' power is Chrysopoeia. It is the ability to turn anything he touches into gold. Unfortunately, it is involuntary, and anything he touches becomes gold, despite his intentions. What constitutes touching, is anything coming in contact with his epidermis. The transmutation of Gold does not pass through objects, e.g if he touches a stick someone is holding, the stick will turn gold, but not the person holding it. Because of this, he manages to get nutrients by directly injecting them into his bloodstream, via a needle (which became golden after he touched it). This power can transmute solids and liquids, but does not affect gas. If a liquid is turned into gold, it will become liquid gold, and if the temperature is below the melting point of gold, it will set instantly. The reason his clothes do not become Golden is that he wears another layer of clothes which have become gold underneath it. This outift consists of a vest, a band of gold stretching from his wrist to just before his elbow joint, a band of gold stretching from just after his elbow joint to his shoulder joint. This allows for free movement of his arms. His hands have a similar design, with bands of gold joing his finger joints, with the addition of a pair of golden fingerless gloves. His ower body are basically a copy of his upper body, following the pattern of the joints being joined by bands of gold. This outift serves as his costume for any outings while acting as Midas TL;DR - That thing King Midas had in the myths, but with an intricate body suit underneath.